


西線斑斕

by whynotasmile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>高一時候寫的原創短篇小說<br/>疑似WW(不知道多少)背景，不考究請無視（？）<br/>BGM：<a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rnqx9RvswZs">Atonement(2007)-Elegy For Dunkirk</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	西線斑斕

**Author's Note:**

> 高一時候寫的原創短篇小說  
> 疑似WW(不知道多少)背景，不考究請無視（？）  
> BGM：[Atonement(2007)-Elegy For Dunkirk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rnqx9RvswZs)

/

_我們經過的日子都在祢震怒之下，我們度盡的年歲好像一聲嘆息。  
\--摩西[聖經 詩篇90:9]_

/ 

　　夏天在他眼裡瞇成細細一線，突然的轟隆聲讓他睜大清澈的眼眸，看著偌大蒼穹掠過一條泛白的雲尾。  
　　「快！你畫下來了嗎？這是它第二次飛進城了！」  
　 「正在畫，」一聲咕噥從他身邊傳來。「好了……小心點，蠟筆會弄髒你衣服的。」男孩有些氣餒的皺眉，順手揉了揉半趴在懷裡的棕黑色小狼犬，得到後者滿意的哀嗚。  
　「你能想像我們長大後的模樣嗎?」年幼的那個拽著男孩的衣袖，另一隻手指著他們頭上渺遠清澈的藍天。「羅伊，有一天，也許我會成為設計師，而你會因為這張飛機的塗鴉而被請進畫廊！」他咯咯笑了起來，將七色的兒童蠟筆畫高舉，彷彿它本身就是一個璀璨飛翔的夢「托比會變成史上最漂亮的冠軍獵犬，噢，它可以吃掉比它還大的肉骨頭當獎勵！」在柔軟且寬闊的草原上，微風掃來一陣灑脫的歡呼。他揮舞著雙臂，朝吠叫的小狗燦爛一笑。天氣開始變得沒那麼熱了。  
　　這意味著夏天已經褪去過半，羅伊想，而他對於事實的表達還是居於手無足措。「薩姆.…..」他輕柔地壓下幼者興奮的手臂，摺疊那些畫紙。「我想，我會去當兵。」他甚至不敢望向對方瞪大的雙眼，任由低頭動作掩飾油然而生的罪惡感。「戰爭要來了，我不能......這是唯一能買得起麵包的作法、能保護托比、保護你。」對不起，他以嘴唇勾勒了字形。  
　　「你看，你把剛剛那架飛機的烤漆畫的多像！紅底白條的裝飾……」  
　　「薩姆，聽我說。」  
　　「噢，你壓到那朵可憐的小黃花了，快起來！羅伊大屁股……」  
　　「薩姆。」他嘆了口氣，把自己蜷縮起來。  
　　「……是的？」年幼的男孩瞬間正襟危坐。「軍營在西岸招募，這就表示你……」  
　　「對，」羅伊把臉埋進膝蓋，他該死的痛恨說出實話。「我要走了。」  
　　「還有多久？你會留下來吃晚餐對吧？我媽媽……」  
　　「不會。」男孩沉默了一下。「再見，薩姆。」  
　　「再見，羅伊。我會想你的。」薩姆衝向前給了對方一個擁抱，遲遲不肯抬頭。「你會讓我帶走這架飛機吧？會嗎？拜託告訴我會。」  
　　「會，它本來就是你的。」羅伊伸手撥亂了薩姆的頭髮，露出大大的笑容。他又彎了彎眸，開玩笑地補上一句：「哪天我自己就能開了，才不會在乎這張小小的紙片咧！」  
　　「你連走路都會不小心沒看到路，開飛機還得了？」薩姆噗哧一笑。  
　　「你才是，沒有我，你連蜘蛛都不敢踩。」  
　　下一秒，他們滾倒在草地互相調侃、哈哈大笑、搔癢對方，就像他們一起度過的每一天一樣。  
　　就像從來沒有消息像蜻蜓撩撥一整個夏天。

/

>   
>  親愛的羅伊：  
>  　　　軍官學校好玩嗎？我媽媽說，你們要接受很嚴酷的訓練。你還好吧？  
>  　　　托比已經有我半身那麼高了，我想它有天會帶回比兔子更大的獵物。  
>  你忠誠的，薩姆  
> 

/

>   
>  親愛的羅伊：  
>  　　　我一直沒聽到你的回音。托比應該也感受到了。  
>  　　　 ~~媽媽有點不舒服，不太能下床，她一直咳……~~  
>  薩姆  
> 

/

>   
>  羅伊：  
>  　　　你還在嗎？  
>  薩姆  
> 

/

>   
>  _您所投遞的地址已無人居住……_  
> 

/

　　西岸的海水是淡然憂鬱的灰，偶爾捲上岸時會不小心打溼他估算錯誤距離的軍靴。如果有地理學家在這裡，可能會埋怨海洋特異的顏色吧！他這麼想著，順手點上一支菸。他還不確定長官為何呼叫他，因為軍營的日子大多沒什麼變化，像派遣東洋的海軍戰隊一樣杳無音訊。  
　　帳篷前他捻熄了幾乎抽光的煙捲，吐出一口蒼白的薄霧，無法肯定是因為寒冷還是燃燒尼古丁的餘韻。  
　　「長官。」他拉開帳棚，意料中瞧見背對門口挺立的身影。  
　　「下士。」那人熟練地踱步轉身，好像那是呼吸的一部份。「薩姆。」  
　 「……羅伊！」他應該要去擁抱他才對--他甚至感到心臟鼓動著滿載的雀躍--但他只輕輕皺了眉頭。薩姆為自己的行為開始感到罪惡，他 **應該要** 迎接他。  
　 「薩姆，你不是應該在管理學院嗎？」羅伊的眉頭並不比較放鬆，甚至緊鎖成一座山脈。  
　 「他們徵召走了托比，而且城裡的年輕人幾乎也都被政府叫來了。」薩姆偏過頭想了一下。「等等，你收到我的信了？ **每一封？** 」  
　 「戰爭要爆發了。」男人忽視了後面的質問，自顧自說道。  
　　「我知道。你從小就一直叨念這件事。」  
　　「這是噩耗，總讓我對不起故鄉的童年。」  
　　「嘿！」薩姆牢騷似的提高了音調。「 **我們** 過得很開心，這不是你的責任。」  
　　「你知道這不是真的。這世上的老人太多，中產階級又少的可憐。」  
　　「我不知道。」  
　　「噢，」羅伊有些尷尬地別過了頭，試著再尋找別的談話機會。「你母親，她……」  
　　「前年過世了。」  
　　「……我去拜訪了她的墳墓，送了波斯菊。很美，我是說，墳墓。」  
　　然後他們陷入沉默。  
　　「你現在還畫飛機嗎？」薩姆率先開口，釋懷似的長吁出一口氣。接著又害怕對方聞到他氣息裡的菸草味。羅伊沒有動作，好吧，他猜他已經聞到了。  
　　「會。」最後羅伊有些僵硬地微笑起來，但薩姆看見他眼中那個燦笑著的十歲男孩。

/

>   
>  親愛的卡洛琳：  
>  　　　你還好嗎？在醫院太忙記得要休息。我會很快回來的，我保證。  
>  　　　還記得我跟你提到的羅伊嗎？他現在是我的長官，戴了一副眼鏡。  
>  　　　嘿！別忘了家鄉還在等我們辦婚禮！一切都會沒事的。  
>  愛你的薩姆  
> 

/

>   
>  親愛的薩姆：  
>  　　　除了護士長有點嘮叨外，我很好。  
>  　　　西岸開始送來了傷兵……你說的對，一切都會沒事的。  
>  　　　羅伊？他認出你了嗎？  
>  愛你的卡洛琳  
> 

/

　　他終於知道沼澤不會結冰，但還是冷的，尤其軟爛的泥巴中有如深埋雪地無法行走。「繼續移動。」羅伊的聲音在他前頭，他看見前方的弟兄扭著身子前進，聽見後方同僚陷進暗穴裡的驚呼。 _ **快看！**_ 薩姆想起以往的泥巴戰。 _ **是隻青蛙！我打賭牠一定跑得比你那隻還快。**_  
　　 _ **是跳。**_ 他彷彿能從那個稚嫩的嗓音中窺見滿滿自信，很顯然，羅伊又糾正了自己。 _ **還有，我的一定比較快，薩姆，我會贏得你晚餐的濃湯。**_  
　　他忍不住輕聲笑了起來。老天，這不合時宜地讓他抬頭就瞥向所有人的狐疑眼神。「下士，」羅伊偏過身子好讓自己能對上薩姆的視線。「有什麼問題嗎？」  
　　他還來不及捂住自己笑得太誇張的嘴臉（這事後會弄得他滿臉泥巴），巨大的金屬撞擊聲就從頭頂上傳來，接著有什麼東西從上面掉了下來。  
　　薩姆愣住了。  
　　轟啪！隊伍右前方的房舍被擊中，瞬間爆炸燃燒。轟啪！接著是一片更靠近他們的野灌木，樹枝碎片擦過前面那個大塊頭的臉頰，開始慢慢地滲出血。敵機！所有人離開沼澤！散開！耳鳴中他依稀聽見羅伊大吼，一群人在泥裡掙扎起身上岸，羅伊拽著他的領口硬是把他丟了上去，眼鏡上面盡是髒污。  
　　但還是不夠快。  
　　飛彈落下，咻咻－－薩姆恐懼地望著彷彿電影慢動作般的場景，緩緩落下－放大－ **逼近** －－ _ **轟！**_ 沼氣一霎那蔓延著漫天火勢，滾燙的泥巴炸的四面八方，有人的褲管著火了，有人脫下軍外衣好抑制火舌，卻灼傷了身體，有人遺忘的火藥和槍枝倏然炸裂。薩姆甚至看到有人在火中哀嚎奔走，一滴冷汗從額角滑落。快！羅伊搖晃著他的意識，他燒焦了一些頭髮。西南西三百米集合，你聽到了嗎？三百米……  
　　我沒有問題。薩姆感覺不到自己正在狂奔，在反胃感湧上來以前，他在心裡回答了這個疑問。

/

>   
>  ~~親愛的卡洛琳：~~  
>  　　　 ~~我阻止不了生命驟逝，有人逃兵了，我想我快~~  
> 

/

　　空襲並沒有在轉冷時停止，它變本加厲。地雷和壞消息則扮演停滯著的危機。  
　　該死的北方佬。他打著哆嗦這麼想著，早知道就學別人在靴子裡多塞點草，現在就不必忍著凍壞麻木的腳趾趕路。他把信紙小心翼翼地整疊綁起，收在心臟上方的口袋，過程還要努力遏止雙手的顫抖。這種天氣打什麼仗？該死的北方佬。  
　　他對著手掌搓揉哈氣，盡可能保持溫度。攢緊了背後沉甸甸的步槍。  
　　「拿著，你知道該怎麼做。」羅伊拿了一疊乾草遞向他，換來後者一聲感激的咕噥。「她現在怎麼樣？」  
　　薩姆花了一段時間才理解他指的是卡洛琳。「很好。雖然醫院人手越來越不足了。」他吸了吸鼻子，開始塞乾草。「你呢？」  
　　「我娶了她以後就不住那裏了，你最後三個月的信我總是繞道去拿。直到電報局開始阻止我這麼做。」羅伊攤了攤手，跟他要了一根菸。「現在我和她住在有麥田的小農村裡，我來不及在孩子出生時趕回去了。」  
　　「像我們以前那樣？」  
　　「像我們以前那樣。」羅伊靠在一棵乾枯的柏樹旁吸菸，點點星火成為雪地唯一的暖色。  
　　「我一直很想問，」薩姆看著身後同樣暫時休息的隊友，向羅伊討了半根菸回來繼續抽。「你為什麼沒去報考飛官？你是最優秀的那個。」  
　　男人有些憔悴地以一聲短促的嘆息回應。他摘下眼鏡。「那你又為何沒留在管理學院？」他空洞地搖了搖頭，再緩慢地一字一字說出口。「我的弱視在成年之後加深了，不得不配戴眼鏡。開飛機需要良好視野，他們…」他頓了一下。「不收近視的人。」  
　　他沒再開口說話。薩姆把它解讀成一種小小的結束。沉默三不五時降臨，而薩姆疲憊地發覺自己越來越無法接下對方的句點。  
　　儘管有些彆扭，但他們的確沒有心思在意這件事。一個禮拜後就得到達新據點，他們只剩一半的隊友了，而冬天甚至還沒正式起頭。

/

>   
>  親愛的卡洛琳：  
>  　　　 ~~我很好。~~ 我很好。記得多加點衣服，即使是醫院也必然經歷嚴冬。  
>  　　　妳喜歡藍色屋頂的小屋嗎？  
>  想妳的薩姆  
> 

/

　　「這是個埋伏！」  
　　「這是個機會，」羅伊有些冷淡地蹙眉。「注意你說話的口氣，下士。」  
　　薩姆握緊拳頭。他當然知道這是小隊偵查，意思是所有人都會到場，也當然知道羅伊有責任扛起身為長官應有的架勢。但他不確定羅伊真不真心這麼認為。  
　　他還是時不時想起夏天，尤其當冬天佔據大半人性的時候。薩姆接過望遠鏡，管他的，再反抗也沒有結果。殘兵小隊能做到多好？有些時候他覺得，死者託付的信件比步槍還要沉重。「聽說他帶領過另外兩個小隊，在我們之前。」有個一等兵戳戳他的肩膀指向羅伊的背影，他叫什麼來著？  
　　「結果呢？」  
　　士兵搖搖頭。「他太理想化，總覺得能保護所有人。真可悲。」他厭惡地望了一眼空蕩蕩的左臂。「也許我想英雄地死去，他卻讓我度過得悲慘仰賴他人的餘生。」  
　　也許這單純是他的願望，盡可能保住隊友。薩姆突然想起小兵叫德雷克，又忽然忘記他偵查的目標。霧漸漸升起，模糊了眼角的輪廓。他放下望遠鏡，瑟瑟發抖。

/

>   
>  親愛的薩姆：  
>  　　　我沒有收到你的消息。但也沒有看到任何退回親屬的信函。你嚇到我了。  
>  　　　病人數越來越多，跟新聞說的一樣。  
>  愛你的卡洛琳  
> 

/

　　他看著羅伊攤開有些破舊的地圖，並沒有看見預期的複雜花紋，僅僅標示了需要知道的地形。薩姆沒有開口，冷空氣在他想表達意見時就會灌飽他的話語，逼迫他漸漸學會沉默。羅伊看來很習慣，他從來沒有說超過命令以外的事，這讓薩姆感到驕傲，同時氣餒。  
　　「報告。」有人搶在羅伊前開了口，他微微點頭示意。「我們抓到一個高加索人，他說要見你……」「長官，」一位軍士輕敲地圖。「那是個戰俘，你大可不必會面。」  
　　羅伊望著地圖良久，才低聲開口：「他在哪裡？」  
　　「我知道你，你這資本主義的走狗！」男人衣衫殘破地被栓在遠離篝火的橡木邊，臉上青一塊紫一塊。他對著佇立眼前的羅伊啐了一口。薩姆不太確定俘虜是否精神正常，但他的話語讓翻攪的怒火悄悄攀上心頭。「去和他們搖尾乞憐啊，可憐的小嘍囉，他媽的賤貨，這是你第幾次帶隊了？第三次？我敢打包票這群娘們會像前面兩個一樣……」  
　　 _ **砰！**_ 羅伊警覺地閃過身，戰俘的神情倏然呆滯，接著被鮮血淋濕整個臉龐。薩姆甩了甩那支冒著煙的左輪。「我只是想保護你。」羅伊嘆了口氣，好像開槍的人才是他。「屍體我等會找人來清，我以為……你永遠不會是加害者。」他轉身踱步離開，只淡淡說了一句：「而我永遠無法習慣死亡。」  
　　「……我還沒轉送到你隊上時，在基地邊的小房舍，我以為那是個廢棄空屋，」薩姆沒有抬頭，但他聽見腳步停止的聲音。「老天，他看著我的眼神，好像我會帶他回到家人身邊－－我打賭他一定有家人，我卻一槍崩了他，甚至沒闔上他渙散的雙眼。 **他只是個孩子。** 」薩姆掩面揉搓，洗刷掉當時的畫面。「我不再是你童年的美好部份了。」  
　　「這不是你的責任。」羅伊折返到他身邊，遞了支菸，拍拍他的肩頭。這是他們重逢以來羅伊第一次那麼做。「上頭一句話，我們都得死。你以為我看不出埋伏嗎？」然後他越過雪地，直直朝等待他的會議走去，掃蕩一陣原本平靜的雪花。  
　　「格雷森，我們天亮出發。」羅伊對著拿地圖的軍士低沉地說：「得搶在他們炸毀橋之前抵達。」

/

　　 **露水仍然會安靜地滴下，直到我們呼吸停滯的那一天。** 他聽著有人起頭了這首歌，接下來陸續有其他人的聲音跟著加入，像西岸起伏的波浪，遙遠而平淡。 **請帶走我們靈魂中的傷痛與困惑，並讓我們為平凡的人生認罪……**  
　　 **平靜的美麗。** 他聽見羅伊低聲哼了起來。破舊的農倉裡只有一小團篝火，所有人緊靠著彼此，沒有對腐敗汗酸或塵土的抱怨。 **祥和的美麗……**  
　　然後是一陣細微的啜泣。他認出陶德，那位年輕的二等兵沒能在父親的葬禮上露面，當他回到小隊的那天，等待他的是一張承受無奈的通知信。有人怪叫起來，但旋即噤聲，薩姆看見他捂住雙眼、咬緊牙關，卻止不住肩膀無助地顫抖。他記得那是個右腳被炸斷的弟兄，羅伊堅持不肯丟下任何傷兵。  
　　 **帶領我們捱過慾望的烈火，是祢賜予的堅忍和盼歸的佳人……**  
　　 **重新昂首站立，跟隨祢……** 他感覺自己微張的唇也在發顫，篤定那是因為寒氣啃噬著他破皮的嘴。羅伊，羅伊。他想著。卡洛琳，卡洛琳。薩姆感覺心臟揪了一下。卡洛琳。此起彼落的歌聲開始變得有些混亂、越來越小、越來越小、直到無人開口……  
　　窗外飄落著雪。一兩片屋頂沒法遮住的瓣白輕輕落在他的睫毛上，他相信，而那些小小的冰霜融化成水，這才是他看起來像在哭泣的原因。還有發紅的鼻子，噢，都怪那該死的天氣，該死的歌聲，該死的鄉愁……  
　　羅伊坐在比所有人都高一點的木箱上，沒有嘗試靠近火源，沒有身為長官阻止士兵的合唱與傷悲。他只是動也不動地坐在那裡，夾著菸，年輕的臉龐淡然注視前方，薩姆才驚覺他並沒有比自己年長多少。 **重新昂首站立，跟隨祢……祈求祢所賜予的平靜……**  
　　但他沒有掉淚。羅伊彷彿呢喃般地為所有人結束了這首歌。

/

>   
>  親愛的薩姆：  
>  　　　更多傷患送過來了，折手的、斷腿的、灼傷的、失明的……  
>  　　　我好害怕有一天會收到已無氣息的你。  
>  愛你的卡洛琳  
> 

/

　　「別動。」  
　　「我不怕。」  
　　「我相信，」羅伊漫不經心地回應，接著側頭換了一個答案。「我知道。」似乎對自己的直白的敷衍表示洩氣，收回攔在薩姆身前的手臂。薄霧變得有些囂張的濃稠，混合終年不散的寒氣讓人彷若窒息。越過一大片無法安息的身軀，薩姆輕輕在胸口比畫了十字架，軍靴踏在霜地的沙沙聲在耳邊驚慌著感官。 **橋的前後都是空地** ，他想起羅伊藉著火光對著眾人宣布。 **容易暴露自己的位置，聽到槍響就散開找掩護，北面十五度目標物前集合。**  
　　但他們沒料到霧。  
　　還有什麼是可能預料不到的？薩姆跟著羅伊往身後的弟兄打信號， **跟緊** 。霧比想像中還要不透明，他記得德雷克在身後數兩格的位置，可是看不見本人。關於結局，最好的料想是撤退成功，再來就比較普遍：炸死或殘廢，溺死，凍死，拷問而死……死亡似乎總是緊貼著每一口呼吸，薩姆艱難地拉拉領口，覺得縫袋裡的信件壓迫著他的粗喘。最糟糕的情況，他補上，是成為最後活下來的那個人。孤苦無依，沒有共享回憶的戰友，像打不響回音、沉沒的石飄……  
　　砰……  
　　砰，砰……  
　　他想像羅伊帶回他的信件，而卡洛琳掩面痛哭的模樣。或是他奔波到金黃麥田前的小屋，摘下帽子對一個帶孩子的女人宣布噩耗。他甩甩頭。砰……咻……子彈摩擦空氣的聲音像細微渺遠的鞭炮聲，遠在天邊，薩姆顫慄地想，卻近在眼前。「趴下！」羅伊低聲下令，拽著左右的士兵匍匐在地。「他們只知道我們在，但透過濃霧應該不容易瞄準。爬過去，一千兩百米處過橋就是據點。把消息傳下去，開始動作。」接著他讓出位置，到隊伍旁邊一邊催促前進一邊清點人數。薩姆被他推了一把，現在飄盪的霧中他只能聽見自己的心突突地跳。他加快前進速度。  
　　左後方有人悶哼了一聲，旋即無聲。 **熱視鏡** ，薩姆的手肘刮過地面時熱辣辣地疼痛，和凍僵的身軀形成對比。 **該死，還有狙擊手。**  
　　咻……砰……聲音比之前大了一點。咻……沙沙……正前方有棵樹叢被擊中，樹葉的掙扎抗議和不遠處軍裝磨過地面的聲音融合。薩姆加快速度。  
　　他又想起童年。 _ **你知道西岸嗎？那裏有全世界最大的巧克力工廠！貪吃鬼薩姆，我到那裏一定連一口都不分你。**_  
　　 _ **哦是嗎？那我就在家裡享用你最愛的晚餐濃湯！不行，你一定要分我……**_  
　　 _ **平靜的美麗……**_ 這次是長大後的羅伊的嗓音，低沉有力，帶點沙啞地迴盪在他腦海。  
　　直到薩姆抵達開始平穩抬升的斜坡地，他腦中只有一片空白。霧散了一點，他瞇眼窺見遠方依稀能見的集合地點。

/

>   
>  親愛的羅伊：  
>  　　　我很抱歉那樣說過你。  
>  　　　那是長大的象徵，而不是我自私地以為你離我而去。  
>  你始終忠誠的薩姆  
> 

/

　　他站在據點前一個下午。沒有看進已散去的霧或是聽到能撤退的人臉上的欣喜。  
　　他推開煩擾吵雜人群裡的每一個人，每一座帳篷，每一處藏身地……  
　　羅伊都不在那裏。  
　　他打開軍外套的口袋，從來不知道有這麼鼓。 **羅伊會找到他的。** 在此之前，薩姆相信自己只需要消磨過多的時間。

/

>   
>  親愛的薩姆：  
>  　　　軍官學校不好玩。他們不肯讓我多盛一碗濃湯。  
>  　　　是嗎？恭喜托比。你應該不敢檢查獵物是死是活吧，哈哈，開玩笑的。  
>  你忠誠的羅伊  
> 

/

>   
>  親愛的薩姆：  
>  　　　我早該知道你總是不回答我是因為那些信從未被寄出。  
>  　　　我很遺憾，真的。我知道你很愛她。  
>  你忠誠的羅伊  
> 

/

>   
>  親愛的薩姆：  
>  　　　我在。  
>  　　　每一封信，我不會放棄聯絡你的機會。  
>  你忠誠的羅伊  
> 

/

　　信件靜靜躺在他口袋裡，薩姆並不打算一次看完了，首要之務是抹去他眼前蒸騰起的水霧……

/

　　「這就是您的戰爭經歷嗎？」年輕的女記者輕輕畫下筆記，接著闔上書本。「是的，」薩姆從凝視中回神，皺皺的手指套著一個陳舊的金戒指。「後來，卡洛琳和我結婚了，就像我們期待的那樣。只不過自從達米安離開我們成家立業後，她時常會忘了自己是誰。羅伊沒有再出現，他在橋墩一戰裡被認定失蹤，據我所知，那年小隊倖存的只有我和德雷克。三年後，法院宣判羅伊死亡。我甚至不是去通報他家屬的人，我一直以為我是。」  
　　那對您造成遺憾嗎？記者再次飛快揮舞著鋼筆。「不，我想我沒膽那麼做。一個熟人會勾起太多不必要的惆悵，他們需要的只是一個郵差，儘管事實上我們未曾碰面。」他重新坐正，告解一般開口：「有幾年的時間我相信他不可能回來了。再過幾年以後，我對自己的行為感到羞愧。」時間不會停下腳步，他說，傷痛會在，然後癒合，留下時不時撓癢的疤。  
　　「但如果他做到了，我會衝上去給他一個這些年來最大的擁抱。再一起痛哭、一起喝個酒抽個菸，也許還有談論他的繪畫生涯－－他不會相信那張畫被我小心錶框起來的。」他像孩子一樣的笑了，瞇起的眼中流轉著單純快樂。  
　　女記者悄聲說了謝謝，然後起身張望這座開滿波斯菊的花園。彷彿春天執意停留，讓冬天無法企及。能看看你第一封寫給他的信嗎？她最後遲疑了一下問。

/

>   
>  親愛的羅伊：  
>  　　　你才過去第一週我就想寫信給你了。不准說我是個娘娘腔的愛哭鬼，因為你一定也在寫。  
>  　　　我和托比討論了一下（牠以吠叫回應），我們決定長大以後要蓋一座美術館，牠可以當保全，我是館長，而你是鎮館之寶的偉大藝術家！你一直都是我們之中最有藝術天賦的。  
>  　　　你們有休假時間嗎？你會早點回來吧？我媽媽說，她可以煮世界上最好喝的濃湯給你喝，可惡，她都沒這麼對我說過。  
>  你忠誠的薩姆  
> 
> 
> P.S：現在我躺在草地上就會覺得你在身邊，暖暖的，然後我就會發現那是托比。  
>  不要笑，因為我知道你現在仰望星空，也希望我在那裏。  
> 

/

 

/END/

**Author's Note:**

> 喔，拜託別吐槽名字，我想不到(欸)


End file.
